


The Turnt of July

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Series: Knb Random [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 4th of July, Canon - Music, Cuz 'Murica, Fourth of July, MOMOI CAN TWERK Y'ALL, Murasakibara likes Kagami's BBQ, SRSLY THO, akashi joins in, be prepareeeed, he aint got no booty tho, i already tagged this but-, kagami getting turnt, kagami is too 'murican for his own good y'all, oooo!, send help, you read this and you better expect OOC characters af, ⌒.⌒
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things wrong with this picture, but Aomine is too high to give a flying squirrel's left booty cheek...</p><p> </p><p>  <i>That sounded better in his head.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turnt of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/gifts).



 

_What goes up must come down, booty goes round and side to side_

_'cuz I'm a booty man, booty man  
_

_B-B-B-Booty man, booty man!_

Aomine holds nothing but respect for the Americans who thought up of the Fourth of July. The holiday seemed to be a complete idiotic way of celebrating the "independence of their country," before the tanned basketball player realized it was a day for un-explanatory partying.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks that still isn't a valid reason for the current craziness, but he could currently give no less damns.

The loud music ringing through the living residence of the Kagami family changes suddenly, the switch no longer fazing the navy haired teen.

_Are we, are we, fading-fading-fading, are we, fading d'awwwwww_

A loud series of shouts and whoops shook the house along with the hard beat drop the trap song hit.

Momoi, who had _long ago_ let go of her Japanese politeness, stood atop the bar counter, hips dropping and back arching with the hard beats rocking the floor boards.

The pinkette had a group of American friends of Kagami's circling below her ass, cheers and cat calls mixing with the already present crazy atmosphere in the house.

"Hell yeaaaaaaaah!" Murasakibara sat amongst a legion of adult males, a barbecue food fest quickly having turned into a contest to see who could eat the most between Kagami and him. Every few seconds, after another swing of beer from the men, and Kagami moaning at his own creation, Murasakibara would let out a growl of approval.

_**"EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!"** _

Aomine didn't care anymore.

A loud shout of lust forced Aomine's whispy head to swivel back towards the bar, where the young heir of the Akashi family had taken up ownership of the stripper pole stationed next to Momoi after a plastered father of one of the equally plastered boys convinced him to order it.

The red headed Akashi did a series of dips and swings of his hips, copying Momoi in a quick rhythm. His jeans, which seemed _too_ tight for some sudden reason, held nearly no ass, but his ability to move his hips and sultry looks towards the few guys paying attention made up for the lack of rear end.

 _Made up for it, BIG TIME._ Aomine's mind randomly supplied.

Meh, true.

The teen soon turned back to the pair of olive and green haired teens next to him. The-- _lol GREEN OLIVE BAHAHAHAHAHA--_ three Japanese basketball players had decided to smoke a packet of suspiciously hidden joints in Kagami's old sock drawer. Midorima had declined, at first, but Takao quickly convinced him with a smoky make-out session. And so, here they lay, all jointed out, two of them knocked out cold, and Aomine left to fend for himself.

Looking towards the sky, a flash of light broke his eyeballs. Wait, no, it didn't, but it could've.

Flash after flash of pretty colors lit up the pitch black sky. Himuro, who had been floating in the pool by the deck, sat up in his floating chair.

The Green Olive woke up in a flash, all discombobulated, but Aomine decided to pay them no mind. Choosing to look at the fireworks lighting up the sky, Aomine heard a loud cheer from all the attendants of the party. Women who had been in the house came out to watch the--Aomine already knew they were illegal--fireworks. You can't light them in fucking, _L.A._

The voice of the teen named Bakagami rode up above the booms of light,

_"Happy Fourth of July!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz 'Murica
> 
> HAPPY 4TH OF JULY YA'LL!!  
> (I'm from LA and I say "y'all"...my family thinks I'm weird, but blame my addiction to anime...if that makes sense?)


End file.
